Saiyuki Origins
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: It goes more into Goku's past and introduces a new character.You got drama,berserking demons,and of course a crazy group that doesn't belong togethor.In the anime they are to save the world.But in my story, can they save an innocent who deserves to live?
1. Bios and explanations

Okay I already have the story written. But it is 37 pages so it's gonna take me more than a few days to post. But before I start the actual story I'll explain the world and characters of Saiyuki.

Shangri'La is the world's name. It has the Heavens and the physical world. Humans and demons used to coexist peacefully. But when experiments began to revive Gyumon, a demon who ate humans for fun and was defeated by the war prince 500 years ago, began, the minus wave made all the demons go berserk and give themselves over to their inner demon. Up until this point humans and demons were considered the same. To combat this four people were set out. Gyumon and the others from the anime (enemy wise) won't have anything to do with my story. Here are the characters that I will include from the anime.

Goku- Thinks he's a demon but is actually neither human nor demon. He was born from a rock. Whenever he takes off his youyoku limiter (which makes demons appear human and stops them from berserking in some cases) he berserks and is much stronger, faster, and much more deadly. Goku may look young and think he's young but he's actually somewhere around 500 years old I believe. To Goku he has been held captive in that mountain his whole life just for being a demon but he was actually imprisoned by the Gods for a reason. His spiritual weapon is a red staff with gold caps. It can extend at Goku's will. (Nyoiboi or something like that. I'll be calling a staff.

Sanzo- A human monk with the title of Sanzo. In the anime he is just Sanzo. He's impatient and easily irritated. He's the one who found Goku chained up in a mountain with no memories of his past. Sanzo is famous for his smoking and hitting Goku over the head with a paper fan and/or a rolled up newspaper. Sanzo uses an exorcism gun.

Goyjo- A half-demon. All half demons have red hair and eyes. (human/demon relationships are taboo) He flirts a lot and likes a good drink and/or cigarette along with a good woman. Goyjo's weapon is a metal staff with a crescent moon on the end. The moon is attached to a chain and the chain can come out at Goyjo's will.

Hakkai- Once he was a human and now he's a demon. He bathed in the blood of a thousand demons (who he killed when he lost control of his emotions). Those demons had raped and caused his lover to kill herself because they raped her. She became pregnant and to stop that child from being born she slit her throat. He's the kind and loving (he's changed obviously) and the smart one of the party. His white mini dragon Hakuryu can transform into a jeep.

Goddess of Mercy- only come in once but it's only fair to mention her. She can heal (when she wants to), is very spiteful, and stuck up. Sanzo always calls her a hag and excuse the language here but a bitch. No one understands how she got to be the goddess of mercy when she is so merciless at times.

Now those are the characters. If you'll excuse me I'll sign off for now. If I type/write anymore I'll lose feeling in my fingers. I wrote almost half of those 37 pages tonight.


	2. The Presence

The scene was evening. During this particular evening four of the most unlikely people to be together sat around a fire. A small white dragon (which had just previously been a green jeep) sat curled around the driver's neck. "I'm hungry!!The brunette with the spiky hair spoke. He was promptly smacked over the head with a paper fan by the blonde with a red dot on his forehead. The brunette with the spiky hair rubbed his head.

"Would you shut up, Goku? Your mouth is as annoying as your stomach." The redhead smiled as the blonde one spoke. Lazily he lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth. The blonde went back to reading his newspaper.

"I second Sanzo's motion, monkey. We all know you're hungry. He may act like a sophisticated prick but he has a point." Goku turned on the red head as the blonde spoke and drew his handgun made especially for slaying demons.

"Both of you shut up!! If another word comes out of either of your mouths I'll send you both to hell." The red head broke out in sweat. But Goku ignored Sanzo and went straight to the redhead.

"You've no right to speak you perverted water kappa!! You complained about the heat just as much as I complained about my hunger." The red head stood up menacingly.

"Ohh, did the monkey midget learn how to speak? My, my. Someone call Darwin. We just found evidence that proves his theory." Goku made his spiritual weapon, a red staff, appear. Goyjo responded by getting his weapon out, a metal staff with a crescent moon attached on a chain to the end. The two took their customary stances.

"Goku, Goyjo, can you two please try to get along? This journey is stressful enough as it is." The brunette with the eye piece spoke up. He was making a stew as he spoke. Goku began to drool as a wonderful aroma began to drift from the pot.

"Hakkai, it's impossible not to fight with Goku. He's such a stupid monkey who lives his life by his stomach. Look at that stupid face now. He's frickin drooling!!" Goku's staff swung out of nowhere and attempted to smack Goyjo. But Goyjo anticipated and dodged. Right into the river. A quiet laughter could be heard from nearby. It became louder when Goyjo freaked out and started screaming about ghosts.

"I've heard rumors of a spirit who lives in these waters. Locals call her the Sage of the Sea. Maybe it's the Sage of the Sea who finds you two entertaining." Goyjo literally growled at Hakkai's comment.

"Don't fear, Kappa. This is a river, not a sea. Sage of the Sea my butt." Sanzo's expression couldn't be seen from behind the newspaper. "The locals around here are so paranoid." The current sped up a little and water splashed onto Sanzo. But they missed everyone else and everything else and only hit everything Sanzo. Everyone laughed.

"Then how come I can sense someone's presence? I can tell she's not normal." Goku walked to the water's edge and placed a palm on the water. A curious expression was on his face. Goku was sure someone wanted to meet him.

"You're delusional, monkey. There's nothing there." Goyjo sat by the fire drying off. A wave of water just like the one that had hit Sanzo hit Goyjo. Goku for once said nothing. He was daydreaming and his eyes were on the water surface. "Hmm. Maybe the stupid monkey is actually right for once."

-------------------------------

Hey guys. Tell me what you think. I can tell you an enemy should be appearing in the next chapter. I based her off my little sister who is obsessed with pink. He he. I'm such an evil genius. Also I don't when Darwin was actually around. But I just could not resist putting the Darwin comment in. I also want people to know I don't believe in Darwin's theory.


	3. Introductions and New Enemies

"I'm going for a swim. See you guys in a little bit." Goku began to strip down to only his pants. The rest of his clothing was thrown in a pile near the shore. He proceeded to wade into the river. When he was waist deep he stopped. "Man, this water is just right. It's a good time for a swim right now."

"Be back in time for dinner Goku. If you're not I'll try to save you some." Sanzo made a noise behind his newspaper. Goyjo also butted in yet again. Gojyo always butted in whenever he didn't need to.

"Try not to drown monkey. I'm not sure if monkeys can swim." He laughed at his own stupid joke. Goku chose to ignore it. Something else more important was on his mind.

"OK. I'll be back in a little while." Goku took a deep breath and dived underwater. As soon as he was under the water. As he began to move something caught his eye. He stopped. It was a mermaid. Fading sunlight sparkled off her tail. She was wearing a short blue kimono with a white bow. Brown hair was put up in a clip. Didn't mermaids usually have pride in their beautiful long hair? And they always had it down. At least in the legends. Goku forgot to breath. As he struggled to get to the surface she swam over to him.

A grin spread across her face. Cupping her hands around his face she kissed him. A full lip lock. Goku pushed her away with a scowl on his face. "Why'd you do that? You just stole my first kiss!!" Goku instinctively thought he was choking. She laughed.

"You can now understand me in my own element. And you won't choke in the next two hours. I've given you the ability to temporarily breathe underwater." Goku calmed down and swam around. "You'll also notice you're completely unimpeded here."

"Thank you.It was you I sensed. But I've never been able to do that before. How can I do it now?" The mermaid nodded. He noticed silver bracelets clinking gently on her wrists.

"I'll explain on my sunbathing rock. You'd be amazed at what I have to tell you. Follow me. Also call me Tianna. That's my name." Tianna swam off. Goku eagerly followed. He had never seen such stunning beauty before in his life. "It's only a little further. Come on." They continued to swim further. A huge rock came into view. The top was above the surface.

"Hey, how can you move about on land if you're part fish?" The question came forth from his own mind without his consent. Tianna didn't answer. She only surfaced and disappeared from view. Goku, being th airhead that he was, didn't notice how her tail slowly became legs. A hand shot underwater. Goku grabbed it and he was pulled onto a rock.

The first thing he noticed was that Tianna now had legs.A bag was sitting nearby. "Welcome, Son Goku. I feel I must warn you about something. You and your friends now have new enemies."

--------------------------------

I know I said in the last chapter that there would be an enemy appearing in this one. But it's getting late and I still need to take a bath and pack for a trip I'm taking this weekend. So I will be unable Sunday to update as well since there is a surprise party for one of my relatives. I'll update as soon as I can. Promise.


	4. Explanations and Arrivals

"New enemies? What do you mean? You should talk to everyone, not just me. Though watch out for Gojyo. He's only a stupid womanizer." Tianna pulled the bag that was near her onto her shoulders.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan. You've never fought enemies like this before." Tianna paused for a moment. "We're being followed. By _her._ Get underwater. Now!! There her supersonic scream won't affect us." Goku was pushed into the water. Tianna followed afterward. Her tail returned as soon as she hit the water.

"Where are we going? Who is after you?" Tianna pointed forward. They both swam in that direction. "Would you answer my questions? What is so bad that we can't even come in contact with her?"

"Her name is Crystal. She's a cloned daughter of my sworn enemy. She's after both of us. Her favored weapon is a supersonic scream that can take over the mind of the victim. I'm immune to it by now since we've clashed so many times now. But you're not." Goku, who still had the temporary ability to breathe and talk underwater, began to speak but was interrupted by a shrill voice yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Get out here now!! If you don't I'll tell my daddy on you. Then you'll regret it. You and your brother should just give up now. I'll try to ensure your deaths are quick." High pitched laughter followed. Tianna made motions for silence and continued to swim forward making as little noise as possible. Goku followed.

After a little while they resurfaced. They were at camp. Hakkai and Goyjo noticed them and were staring. Goyjo only noticed the beautiful woman next to Goku. But Hakkai noticed the mermaid tail turning into legs. "Goku. Want to try and explain the situation?"

Tianna sat down on the shore and slipped on her sandals. "Allow me to explain. My name is Tianna. I've come to warn you. You have new enemies. Enemies I know how to fight." She scooped up some water and it formed a ball in her hand. Two images appeared. One was of a black skinned man with black eyes. No hair grew anywhere that they could see. A full length robe covered almost his entire body. The other one was a little girl. Black leather covered about half of her body. Clear eyes with platinum blonde hair. A long sword was in her hand.

"Who cares about new enemies? We have enough of those all ready. What we should be focusing on is developing our relationship, Tana. After all, no woman can resist me." He stepped forward with a swagger. Her eye twitched and Gojyo went down as her foot swept out. A string of curses escaped from his mouth. Tianna slapped him.

"My name is not Tana. It's Tianna. Don't curse in front of a lady. And lastly shut up and listen. I didn't come here for a date." Gojyo sputtered into silence. "The black dude is Val'Dathru. The girl is his daughter Crystal. They have plans to take over the world through mind control. All resistors will be destroyed. Centuries ago there was a cult. It had no name. They're known as the old ones now. They fought against him and created a ritual to make a weapon to be used against him. It created rocks. One was thrown into the sea. Years later I was 'born' full grown. I'm known as the Sage of the Sea. Goku was placed on top of a mountain and he's the Sage of the Earth. But the power of the earth is raw. That's why he berserks even in normal times." Tianna paused for breath.

"What do you mean new enemies?" Sanzo had put up his newspaper and was fixing her with a cold stare. Tianna returned one equally. His eyes narrowed further. "And what exactly are you?" Tianna shook her head.

"Now I've found you. Ready for a fight?" Crystal was hovering twenty feet in the air. "Let's see who I can control this time shall I?" A scream tore from her mouth. Everyone covered their ears. A second later it stopped. Everyone appeared unaffected. "Ohh. It's the monk. This ought to be interesting." Everyone looked at Sanzo. His eyes were glazed over and his gun was drawn.

Tianna started. "Oh crap. _Please _tell me that is not a banishing gun." Hakkai nodded. "We're in for a fight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took a while to update. Almost couldn't. Lost my rough draft. Don't really matter though. The story always changes dramatically when I type it up. Here is the new enemy I promised. I feel bad though because my little sister, who I based her off of, got sick tonight. Please review and tell me what you all think!!


	5. Sorry! Delay!

Hey sorry guys but I got grounded for a completely stupid reason. I have a week to go. I can't get on the computer for another week to update. Sorry!!


	6. Travel Plans

Hey, my parents said I can do story information on the computer. So I can update. Pretty pointless since the grounding only has two days left. So, here is the next chapter (finally). Please read and review. Also my next D.Gray Man, Future Innocence, will be going up in the next couple of days, along with my Naruto Shippuden one once I figure out a title for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys handle the monk. I'll handle _Princess _here." Tianna kicked off her shoes and stepped onto the water. It formed a whirlpool and elevated her into the sky. "I'll start." "Vambrace gauntlets, activate!! 40!!" The silver bracelets morphed into metallic gloves. A bastard sword was in her hand hands. Without saying anything they went straight for each other holding nothing back. The battle went from hit to hit, neither one giving or gaining ground.

Below, Sanzo fired bullet after bullet. All three of them dodged. The bullets could not destroy them as they were strong demons. But those bullets, while meant to destroy weaker ones instantly, could still hurt strong ones really bad. Sanzo went to fire at them again but the gun only clicked. He was out of bullets. Crystal had only told him to destroy them, not to reload his gun if he ran out of bullets. "There's an opening!!" Goku ran in and punched Sanzo in the gut. Sanzo went stiff and collapsed.

They watched Tiannas' battle. Both Crystal and Tianna were covered in small wounds. It took immense concentration just to watch them as they were both going so fast. "I wouldn't want to tick her off. Just be glad she is not our enemy." Goku and Hakkai nodded. No one this powerful had ever been their ally.

Tianna activated her vambrace gauntlets up to 50. Crystal got distracted by how easily the monk had been defeated. Tianna took the chance presented to her and slammed her into the water. Now they were both underwater. "Tianna will have to come up for air. So will Crystal." Goku shook his head.

"No, Hakkai, you're wrong there. At least partly. Tianna can breathe underwater. She can even gives others the same ability temporarily. By _kissing _them. At first I thought she was a mermaid." Hakkai shook his head. She was a mermaid.

Though they could not see the battle from above water, they could tell Tianna was not holding back. Huge waves were emerging from random locations and the current was speeding up. Then Crystal flew into the hair, holding her side. Tianna emerged with a triumphant grin. Crystal's side was bleeding. Tianna's sword had some on it as well. "You'll all pay for this!!" A supersonic scream came from her mouth. Everyone clamped their hands over their ears and closed their eyes.

When they opened their eyes again no one was under Crystals control. Tianna sat on shore completely dry with no injuries. The bracelets were now bracelets again. "That was amazing. I've never seen anything like that." Goyjo helped her up.

"Sorry for dragging you into Goku's and my fight. Our enemy is strong. Jeez, what the heck was he thinking? Getting that demoness to try and resurrect the demon king? He usually tries to avoid chaos. And yes, before you ask, the demon king I am talking about is the same one you're trying to stop."

"Start making sense. It seems the easiest way to get them off our tail is by killing you." Sanzo had his gun pointed at Tianna. Tianna merely laughed.

"No, that will not solve the problem. You see, they also want to destroy Goku, my brother. We are neither demon nor human. We were created to stop him. That is why he wants us dead. Also, that gun won't even scratch me. So don't waste your bullets." Sanzo fired anyway.

Tianna now stood behind him. A second later, she was back in front of him with his gun in her hand. "Wasn't that fun? Care to try that again?" She handed his gun to him. "Now, here it is what will happen. The gods have willed it that I should travel with you for a little while. So, until we reach an old one sight, you'll have the pleasure of my company. There I will do the ritual to stop Val'Dathru. It's the easiest way to do it." Sanzo stalked over to the fire.

"That's his way of saying yes. It'll be interesting to be your traveling companion." Hakkai held out a hand. "I'm Hakkai. Nice to met you."

-----------------------------------------------------

As I write this, my little sister is sick again. Please enjoy the story. If it completely sucks, please don't be afraid to criticize.


	7. Who would have thought?

Tianna collapsed onto the ground. "That was exhausting. It's been decades since I've had to use that much power." Tianna shut her eyes for a minute. Hakkai passed around blankets to everyone. She accepted it without opening her eyes.

"Just how old are you? You said it's been decades since you used that much power." Goyjo sidled closer to Tianna. She opened her eyes. The moon, which had just risen, reflected off a silver necklace of a full moon that had a quarter moon around a neck and was also reflected in her eyes. They hadn't noticed the necklace now.

"Lost count ages ago. Now, I'd say around 2200 years. Our race lives a lot longer than humans or normal demons. So, Goku, you have a long life ahead of you. As far as I know, we're the only ones of our kind. This necklace was a memento from our mother, whoever she was. It's only visible in the moonlight." Tianna fell asleep. Sanzo had already fallen asleep in the position he was in. Goku was silent. Gojyo was stretched out nearby snoring.

"So now I have a family? This will be so awesome. I'm a brother now and have a sister. Who would of thought?" Goku got on his back and fell asleep, leaving Hakkai on watch. He settled in near the fire and woke someone else a couple of hours later.

The next morning Goku woke everyone since he was the last one on watch. Goyjo woke up cursing about a vampire hag. Sanzo woke up indifferent and Hakkai was the only cheery one. Tianna was half-asleep for about an hour before she actually spoke. She muttered something about "her being a creature of the night" and how she hated the mornings. Gojyo gave her a funny look and got into the back of the jeep.

"So where do you need to go to do this ritual thing to stop Val'Dathru? Speaking of that, that sounds dangerous. Don't they usually involve a sacrifice of some kind?" Hakkai unrolled their map on the hood of the jeep. Tianna indicated an area.

"Recently they built a highway to make travel across the endless plains unnecessary. Right off that highway is an old one site where I'll do it. The only way to get access to it is by swimming. So only I will be able to go." Hakkai looked at her disappointed. He could tell she was hiding something. She had also avoided his question of what the sacrifice needed for the ritual was.

"Come on. Let's get to the next town and get some food. I'm starving." Tianna smiled while Hakkai sighed. They both got in. Sanzo sat in the front passenger seat and Goku and Goyjo, both in the back, made room for her next to them. Tianna sat down by her brother, who stuck out his tongue at Goyjo. He began to reply but a stern look from Tianna shut him up.

"She is not coming. You might as well get out now." Sanzo spoke to the back of the vehicle. Tianna shook her head no.

"It's not my choice to travel with a grumpy old monk. So get over it." Sanzo pulled out his gun and aimed for her head. Hakuryu squeaked. Tianna was already gone though. She was outside the jeep standing _on_ the water. She was yawning. Sanzo fired off another round of bullets. She dodged them easily. She didn't even break a sweat.

"Would you barbarians stop disturbing the peace already?" The speaker this time was a woman descending from the heavens. She wore a tight white dress and a gold necklace with matching gold bangles. No shoes were on her feet. "Sanzo, it is the will of the gods that this girl travel with you. But before you leave, I must talk to her in private."

"Go away you old hag. I don't see how you ever became the goddess of mercy." Sanzo's voice was full of venom. He had a long history of distrust with her. Goyjo also didn't like her. Something about her sucking out his blood like a vampire without his permission. Granted it was to save Sanzo's life. But still permission could have been asked.

"Oh, I will. After I talk with Tianna." Both women vanished, leaving the others to stare into empty space in wonder.


	8. Mysteries

Hey guys. I'm going to put up as much as I can tonight. So be patient please. Also the first chapter of Future Innocence is up. It'll be the last D.Gray Man story that will take place in that world. Upcoming stories: a Naruto one and an Eragon one, all the way in the book section.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tianna and the goddess appeared on the top of a mountain. A very familiar mountain. This was the mountain where the old ones had put Goku's rock. Then the goddess of mercy was staring her straight in the face. "This ritual you're planning, you do know what it will cost you, right? We want you to be sure of your decision. Tianna pulled away from the gaze.

"I know perfectly well what it will cost. But the alternative way is direct combat. That way two will be required. It's better that it is only me. Goku is so young, even by our standards. Give him a chance to live." She fell into silence. Tears came to her eyes unbidden.

"He may never forgive you. He just met his family for the first time. And he'll be losing so quickly." An image appeared. Goku laughing with the others. Tianna just walked through it, making it vanish. "Val'Dathru is a menace that must be stopped. If only one is required to stop him, then let it be one. You'll still have Goku." Her voice trembled.

"If that is your choice, so be it. This is something only you or he can do." They were back at the campsite. "If that is your final answer, so be it. The gods would will it another way. The others want me to change your mind. But I see now nothing will change it. But I beg you to remember Goku. He does not deserve this." The goddess returned to the heavens. Hakkai was staring at her with a serious expression. Then he smiled and the serious look vanished.

"Get in. We've been waiting for you." Hakkai pulled up next to her in the jeep. She got back in next to Goku by jumping nimbly. Goyjo looked disappointed. They began to move forward. Goku gave her a curious look.

"Hey, sis. Is something wrong? You're crying." Goku brushed a tear away from her cheek. Goyjo glared suspiciously at Goku like it was his fault. "You can tell me if something is wrong." Tianna shook herself.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm only being silly." Goku looked skeptical. They both knew something was bothering her and she was not saying anything. They didn't know it but Hakkai was listening in. He made it a goal to find out what she was hiding. And what exactly she was going to do that Goku did not deserve.

That evening they made it to a town. After finding a decent inn Sanzo retreated to his room and read the new newspaper he had just bought. Goyjo went to the bar and Hakkai went shopping for supplies. That left Goku and Tianna alone at the inn waiting for dinner. One thing they shared was their huge appetite, which all of their kind had. It was then that Hakkai got back early and entered her room. She was laying on her bed staring off into space.

"What did the goddess want to speak to you about?" The question came out of nowhere. She pretended not to hear as she pondered how to answer him. It was too early for them to find out her plans. If they had to find out at all, they would find out too late. She sat up and stretched. Then she flashed a brilliant smile his way.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I'm not used to this type of travel. It must have taken out more out of me than I thought." He brushed it off, more determined than ever to find out what she was hiding. And what exactly was she planning that Goku did not deserve?

"I'm sorry about the driving. Hakuryu and I are dangerous combination when it comes to driving. How do you usually travel then?" Tianna smiled sheepishly. He looked confused. "It can't be that embarrassing can it?"

"I usually swim. When I can't swim I walk." Hakkai laughed heartily. He wished her a good night then left when dinner arrived. The good night didn't actually happen as the guys were in the next room and Goyjo and Goku got in their usual fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Readers, please read and review. This story has gotten no reviews yet. Is it that bad?


	9. Doubts and Questions

Okay, here is the situation. I have posted 8 chapters so far. I know reviews don't matter much but it's bothering me that I have only received one review so far from someone who was with me from my first story Changes. So please read and review. Reviews inspire me and give me so many awesome ideas I never would have thought of by myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Tianna was the first one up. She had nothing to pack so it was easy to be ready to leave. In fact she was waiting outside their door. Sanzo and Hakkai were wide awake. But Goyjo and Goku were barely awake. Goyjo was trying to tie on his bandanna and failing miserably. Tianna yanked it out of his hand and tied it on properly. He woke up with a start. "Man...I'm so hungry." Goku was rubbing his stomach miserably. She was also hungry but she had a degree of control over hers.

The woman who owned the inn made them all breakfast. "Goku, take it easy on the food talk. As you get older, you'll learn how to control it. At least, I did." Tianna was trying to get Goku to stop talking about food. It only made people hungrier.

"I hope so. Do you know how much we spend on food for that monkey alone in a single month? He's a freckin bottomless pit." As usual the monk was reading a newspaper. Goku face turned red as breakfast was served. Then he stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not a monkey. I'm just like you guys. Well, mostly anyway. Tianna will always be on my side. Right? Even though she's so old." Goku looked up hopefully at his sister. He had caught her off guard.

"Right. As long as I live. And for your information I'm still young, kay?" Hakkai noticed she appeared distracted. She noticed his strange look and turned away. No one else noticed this. Goku and Goyjo were arguing and Sanzo was still reading.

"I'm done. Let's continue on with this journey." Sanzo left the room and went outside for a smoke. Hakkai paid and thanked the lady for letting them stay there. As everyone else left, Goku gave his sister a confused look. Tianna looked away ashamed. She didn't have the heart to break his.

"You know you could travel with us awhile longer. Goku is more behaved around you." Tianna shook her head. "But why not? You'd be welcomed here with us."

"The ritual I am going to do requires a contract. From the day you make it you have six months to complete it. I made the contract five months ago. I want to get this over with. It'll be a lot easier since I have to do it by myself. Trust me on this." She got into the back of the jeep. Goyjo claimed the seat beside her. Pretty soon she was sound asleep, her head on his shoulder.

"Mornings must be a nightmare for her. I have a feeling she is ruled by the moon since she is a water creature." Hakkai sped up as Goku looked at his sister sleeping. He could tell something was bothering her.

"Why won't you confide in me? I'll always be here you know." He stroked her hair. A single tear was falling down her cheek. "Why do you cry?" He brushed the tear away. Then she spoke in her sleep.

"Goku, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm doing this for you."

------------------------------------------------------------

Almost done. Again please read and review. I'll be working on Future Innocence now. So enjoy.


	10. All Hell Unleashed

Sorry about the wait. I've been in a lazy mood. So here is chapter eight. Almost done.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They traveled for another five days before Crystal made another appearance along with a horde of demons under her command. A nasty fresh fresh looking scar was on was on the side of her chest Right above her waist."You'll pay for this. My perfect beauty has been marred forever." Goku and Goyjo burst out laughing. "What are you laughing, you insolent half-breed?" Crystals already annoying high pitched voice was at a painful shriek by now.

"Hey Tianna, do me a favor will ya? Knock some sense into her with that sword of yours. Maybe even add a matching scar on her neck to match her tiny waist, which is extremely unattractive. All she needs is a good knock to enlighten her to reality of things. I've seen whores more pretty then her." Crystal turned red as Goku spoke.

"Hey, princess, what definition pf beauty did you use? It must've been a pretty out of date encyclopedia." A vein appeared under her platinum blonde hair that was pulled up in an even uglier hairstyle. Goyjo smacked Goku with his weapon. "What the hell was that for? For once I'm innocent of ticking you off.

"It's a dictionary, not an encyclopedia, you stupid monkey." Crystal was enraged at them not paying attention to her. So she used her supersonic scream and attacked everyone mentally. This killed most of her lackey demons. But the lackeys were not the only ones affected.

"Goku, are you okay? Answer me, you stupid monkey." Both Tianna and Crystal looked down. Goku's golden diadem had cracks in it. He was about to berserk. Goyjo couldn't calm him down.

"My, my. Such an interesting turn of events. This will be good." She went flying as Tianna punched her. Her gauntlets had been activated up to 80 while she was distracted. Crystal landed on the opposite shore dead. So much strength had gone into the punch that her neck had been broken. The last thing she heard before she died was Tianna saying that her brother would not be used for entertainment.

"Keep him still. If you keep him still, I can put him right." Sanzo finished exterminating the last demon that was refusing to die. Tianna went to Goku. It would be only a few seconds more before he could move again. His eyes were those of a cats. The hair was below his waist and his fingernails were now talons. And those fangs of his could easily rip a guys throat out. He was just plain dangerous, way more than he usually was.

"Vambrace gauntlets, 100." The water behind her went crazy. Meanwhile she went completely demon. Her ears were now long, just like Goku's' ears were now. Her fangs and talons were even sharper then his. The only thing that differed was her eyes were normal looking except for the glowing and she was in control of herself. Another thing was her skin. It had a bluish tone to it. A suit of water armor was over her entire body.

"I'll handle Goku. Everyone else stay back. Sanzo, you had better be prepared. Hakkai, you too. One of his bound to be hurt in this fight." Goku was trembling. And even though he could move, he didn't. A low snarl was directed at her. She smirked. "Bring it. You're nothing compared to me, you stupid monkey!"

"Shit, Goku's scared. I never would have thought I would see the day he would be scared. Least of all in this form." Goyjo backed off behind some rocks. Goku finally charged. Tianna sidestepped. Goku charged again and missed.

"You're fast. But 1,500 years too early to even consider having a chance against me." Tianna was suddenly in front of him with a fist coming his way. It was coated with ice. Goku hit the ground hard. A huge depression six feet deep was left in the ground. Tianna jumped in the hole and came out with Goku, his arms behind his back. He was still struggling. But to no avail. Ice bound his arms behind his back. "Now Sanzo."

Sanzo began to chant his mantra. There was only one problem. The mantra affected them both. Both of their limiters were forced back to normal. They both also passed out.


	11. New beginnings

Awareness came slowly. At first it was a stabbing pain in her head and right arm. Then she felt someone picking her up and a few minutes later being put back down on something soft. Sleep claimed her again. A door slamming brought her to. She opened her eyes. She was in an inn. Hakkai had walked in with a tray of food and drink. "Oh, you're awake. You've been unconscious for three days since the fight with Goku."

He put the tray down and helped her sit up. Her entire body was stiff and sore. "Ooh, did I drink too much nymph wine again? I clearly remembering swearing to never touch that stuff again." Then she remembered what had led up to this. "Crap. Hopefully I didn't hurt him too bad."

"Don't worry. He's fine. There is only a huge bruise the size of your fist on his chest and three of his ribs were nearly broken. He woke up a few hours later. Why did you use that much power if it strains your body so much?" Hakkai put the tray on her lap. "And what is nymph wine? It sounds pretty potent."

"Nymph wine is the most potent wine around. It only takes two shots to drop the most experienced drinker. I had, I think, around twenty-five. That time is kind of a blur." She ate some of the food and felt her strength returning. "The older my kind gets, the more power we can unleash and the more control we have as well. But with that comes a bigger drain each time of your strength. Too much too fast will make you completely lose yourself. This necklace stops me from going down that road." She fingered the necklace. It wasn't visible at the moment but she knew it was there.

"That sounds good. The wine part, not the power drain. Where can I get some? Also Goku is up on the roof. He's really depressed. I can't cheer him up." Goyjo sat down on the end of her bed. It was apparently night since he was dressed so nonchalantly.

"You can't get some. The only way to get some is to befriend a nymph. And they don't talk to anyone except others of nature. Anaeid was quite a cool nymph." She left her food unfinished and got up. Hakkai stepped in front of her as she tried to leave.

"You should rest more. It's not wise for you to be up and moving around yet." Tianna pushed her way through. She muttered something under her breath they couldn't hear. "What did you say? I couldn't hear."

"It's time for me to go. I'm almost out of time." She repeated this softly to herself as she went outside and found a ladder to the roof. Tianna found Goku sitting on the roof as Goyjo said. He was still fully dressed and was looking up at the moon.

"Awhile ago you spoke in your sleep. You said 'Goku, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm doing this for you.' What did you mean?" Tianna sat down next to Goku and looked up at the moon with him. She prepared for his outrage when she explained the situation.

"I mean the cost of the ritual. It will kill me. I have two weeks left to complete it." Goku looked over at his sister in shock. First confusion flickered across his face, then was replaced with anger and dismay.

"No. You can't. There must be a way to avoid it. We'll go defeat him and we'll complete our quest now with Gyumon. We can live together. Be a family. Are you that eager for death?" Goku was standing up now with tears streaming down his face. He squatted, grabbed her shoulders, and shook them. "Why?"

"One way to stop Val'Dathru is the ritual. Only one of us has to die. But to go defeat him in open combat is very difficult. Our lives are connected to his. If he dies, so do we. You have a life ahead of you. Your destiny is greater than mine. You have so much more potential." She slipped off her mothers' necklace and put it around Goku's neck. "Use it."

Goku looked shocked as Tianna suddenly got up and took a running start. She jumped off the roof and a splash was heard as she hit the water. In the blackness that was swiftly falling, he couldn't see her tears. Goku could not see how much she trembled. And he had no way of knowing how much she regretted her choice or how there was no other option.

Soon she was far away. She reached the one old site by moonrise. Densuk, the deity of death, was waiting for her. Densuk was a complete neutral deity and a shape shifter, neither male nor female. This time she was wearing the shape of a general humanoid. The features could not be clearly seen. Densuk was all white with black eyes. "Are you ready?"

Tianna nodded. "All I ask is that you make it quick." Celestial chains bound her to the table. A ghostly dagger materialized in the deity's hand.

"It shall be done." Densuk stepped closer. The dagger glinted in the moonlight. Closer. The dagger was inches from her heart. Even closer. Her life was measured in seconds now. The tip was against the skin. "Do you have any last words? Whoever you want to hear them will hear them."

Tianna nodded. "To Goku and the rest of the Sanzo party." She felt their minds connect. All four members of the Sanzo party saw what was happening via the magic she was enacting. "I'm so sorry. Goku, I can only hope you will forgive me. This was the only way you can live and Val'Dathru can be defeated. And the reason I exist is to see him defeated. Goodbye, Goku. I love you."

The dagger went through her heart. Goku, miles away, felt it, and understood. It went through the flesh without piercing it. It sent the victim directly into the realm of the dead. The body was left untouched and her spirit was slain. Miles away, he wept. He wept like he had never wept before. The necklace became visible. "I'll live, Tianna. I'll live for you. After this day, no more tears will be cried."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Limbo

Tianna simply floated there for an untold amount of time. She watched as others like herself floated by, their way of death clear. Some had slitted throats or swords sticking out their abdomen. Others had clearly died natural death. But people like her were white. Those who had willingly given their life for a worthy cause looked pure. Suddenly Densuk, the master of death, stood before. She inclined her head. "Master Densuk."

"Watch." A screen appeared. A young boy wearing a golden diadem was cradling a girls body. Somehow it was her. "That girl is not dead yet. You sacrificed your mortal life to save him and the rest if the world. The gods have seen fit to offer you godhood. If you accept you can watch over that boy and even see him once in a while and he you." Densuk was now a radiant being who could not be described in words.

The emperors court was before her now. Only one man could be seated in that golden throne. The feared and revered emperor of heaven. "My lord. I accept."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shangri'La

Goku sat by the river fighting tears. He had promised Tianna that he would cry no more. But that did not erase the grief he now felt. A single tear escaped his eye. Someone caught it. "It's okay to cry." He looked up. It was Tianna. She looked completely normal now except for her forehead. There was a pisces sign in the center. ( set of parentheses right next to each other but reversed and line through both of them ) "The gods saw fit to make me a god because of my sacrifice. Now I'll always be with you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1402 words. Yay. New record for me. This is the last chapter. Not many people have read the whole thing. But for those who did thanks.


End file.
